…only we know…
by DustyDayDreams
Summary: "I'm not for sale" blaine regretted the words and soon as they came out but then Sam was pushing and his instincts reacted without his permission and with fight not an option only flight  was left. AU blam, kurtbastian and klaine friendship. One-shot.


**Hi! Welcome to my first blam fic! This story is a product of my friends many ideas and latching on to one and letting grow! *shudder* need to stop that. So enjoy**

**Title:** …only we know…

**Rating:T**

**Pairings**: Blam-centric background Kurt/Sebastian

**Setting**: AU

**Disclaimer**: do I look like I'm rich? Then it's a pretty safe bet that I don't own glee

"- I mean who knew that sebastian could be that romantic!" Kurt's countertenor voice continued talking about something sebastian had done on their latest date but blaine wasn't paying attention he was watching his blonde boyfriend out of the corner of his eye as he talked animatedly with Finn and mike about something. Blaine was a mess of emotions he was estatic that he had his boyfriend back after he had abruptly moved to tennessee last year, he was sad that their relationship had to kept a secret until Sam felt comfortable about coming out as Bi, and his boyfriends current financial situation sent him into a fit of depression. Sam after all knew Blaine had more than enough money to cover Sam and his siblings and yet Sam the stupid loving boy that he is didn't come to him for fear of Hurt feelings between the two of them.

Still when he found out what his boyfriend ( regardless of whether they were actually dating at the time or not) was doing to make sure his family didn't starve he couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt. he didn't want Sam _his_ Sam sharing that part of himself the part that used to be exclusively his with anyone with a buck he'd tried to tell him but-

"Blaine, Blaaaine!" Kurt was waving a hand in front of his face trying to snap him out of his thoughts. " Sorry Blaine I'll stop talking about my boyfriend and we'll discuss the options for you shall we what about …" but he trailed of as Mr shue entered the room. He kind of zoned out as they began to discuss the latest glee drama and how to get around it. Switching into his calm confident default mode he doesn't even realize what he is doing until the words slip out when he is facing Sam.

"It means I'm not for sale" Blaine regretted the words instantly but there was no way to take it back and then Sam Was pushing and he was pushing back and mr shue was pulling them apart and with fight being removed from his cards he went with his other option ; flight.

* * *

Left right right left.

Losing himself in abuse of his knuckles he tried not to think about the all consuming quilt

Right left left right

He was so absorbed in tough material in front of him he didn't even notice as the door opened and and a certain blonde walks in.

Left right left right

"whose face?" the voice said

"mine," Blaine answered fighting to keep his voice steady

The voice made a strange little noise in the back of his throat as Blaine emphasized the statement with an overpowered punch

"what happened back there?"

Left right

"I just don't like it okay?"

Right left

"no not okay, I know you B you don't get that angry without a good reason, so what's wrong?"

Left

"I just don't like the thought of…"

Right

"the thought of…"

Left

"o-of you an-and y-you, it stupid okay and I'm sorry,"

Catching his right wrist as he goes in to give "his face" a heavy hit Sam spins him around so he can look into those beautiful hazel eyes that look more gold than green today as he asks in a softer more loving tone

"what's stupid, Blainers, if you don't tell me I can't fix it."

"I don't like that your sharing that part of yourself with the world," he murmurs in a small voice as he looks down at his feet unsure of sam's reaction. " it feels like everyone else in the world can have you and they can get it in public and me well it feels like I don't get you at all because only we know." by the end of this he was getting choked up.

"hey, hey you'll have me all of me for as long as you want I swear" Sam whispered into his curls as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boys frame. " and go take a shower you stink."

Blaine gave a shaky laugh before pulling back " I'm sorry for snapping."

"I know and I'm sorry for pushing."

"I love you,"

"ditto."

The end the end the end

**So didn't turn out like I envisioned it but I'm still proud of it. I ship blam (slaine) not as much as klaine on somedays and so much more on others it depends on my mood but I am always shipping them in the back of my mind ;) **

**I'm thinking of writing a Santana-Blaine sibling fic (anderpez!) tell me what you think.**

**And please review tell me you hated tell me you loved tell me you ship blam tell me you think blam should die in a hole. Just give me feedback!**

**Love Dusty **


End file.
